<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Indulgence by anonymousEDward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452228">A Little Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward'>anonymousEDward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, also crossdressing as stimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxman had a hobby...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Still Alive plays in the distance*<br/>Hey y'all! Didja miss me? Took a long break to write a multichapter for my other fandom, but I decided to drop in with a request fic from one of the Discords - Crossdressing! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lord Boxman had a hobby. Well, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobby </span>
  </em>
  <span>might be overstating things. Maybe more of a habit. No, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>indulgence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked to wear dresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not often, mind you. Just occasionally. Once every couple months, he'd take a day off and get himself all gussied up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't sexual, or anything! It was just... nice. He'd put on a long, billowy dress and just spin, watching how the fabric moved. The dresses themselves tended to vary. On days when he was overwhelmed, he'd wear silk or satin in solid colors - white or gold or minty green - and watch how the light shifted on them. Some days, when he was feeling particularly restless, he'd put on something patterned and spin in front of the mirror until all the colors and patterns filled his mind to the brink, leaving him feeling pleasantly relaxed and empty afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and the fabric-! The more luxurious textiles were a special treat, but even the simple cotton shifts were so much softer than his usual work regalia. Petting his secret collection of scarves was enough to brighten a bad day, but wearing silk all over his body? Absolute bliss. He'd always been self conscious about his puff, but even though the shiny fabric only made him look puffier, it was somehow easier to bear. Instead of feeling like a short, round gremlin of a villain, he felt... soft. Pillowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty much the only time he was happy with his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been six long months since he'd last indulged, but Cob-dangit, he was going to treat himself! He'd splurged on this little pink number with a silk underskirt and multi-colored gauzy layers on top - white and peach and cream. Boxman cackled as he slipped it on, then sighed contentedly as it whispered against his skin. He pranced over to the mirror, admiring the swishy noises the fabric made as he walked. That alone was enough to have him relaxing, even as his gut tightened with anticipation. Cob, it would be wonderful, letting the colors wash over him, well worth the slight dizziness he got from spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, why had he waited so long to do this again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in answer, his bedroom door slammed open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxman, where the hell did you put- uh..." Professor Venomous trailed off, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pfffft! Hahaha! Boss, look! He's wearing girl clothes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, wonderful. Fink was with him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh. I'll come back later," Venomous blurted. He turned around, slamming the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman could still hear Fink's muffled, fading voice. "Boss? Boss? Why aren't ya laughin', boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Boxman said to himself as he slipped the dress off, "That business partnership was nice while it lasted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Cob, Boxman was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous paced in his temporary quarters, having told Fink off for making fun of their gracious host and sent her away to practice piano. After all, as much as he prided himself on his control, he didn't want her to see him like this. He was only human-adjacent, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Boxman had always been attractive, of course. So round and broad... that soft stomach just begging for Venomous to dig his fingers into that tender fleshed until it bruised, like leaving fingerprints at a crime scene...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Venomous would jeopardize their business relationship that way. He was a Cob damn professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had worked to build up an immunity, of sorts, once he and Boxman had become partners. Now he barely glanced at Boxman when he was hammering away at the forge, muscles bulging obscenely as sweat ran down his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professional. Right. Point was, he was good at keeping his face blank when Boxman did anything provocative like bending over, or running his fingers through his crest of hair, or smiling... and if those images were later recalled at leisure, in the privacy of Venomous's bed or shower, well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smoothed back his hair, willing his pulse to slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, just when Venomous was finally confident that he had his... personal problem... under control, Boxman had thrown him for a loop again. Venomous was starting to wonder if Cob had put Lord Boxman on this earth purely to vex him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dress, of all things!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare Boxman stand there, looking so delicate and flustered! The pale pink bringing out the greenish tint to his skin, the voluminous skirts that didn't quite conceal how tightly the dress clung to his round midriff...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous's cocks throbbed. He'd been sporting a pair of semis ever since he'd laid eyes on Boxman in that dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unfastened his slacks, hissing with relief as he pulled his cocks free. He sighed, squeezing them together as he wrapped one long-fingered hand around the twin shafts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might as well get it over with so that he could salvage at least some of the day, post masturbatory nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled the image of Boxman dressed up once more, this time wearing it specifically for Venomous's own pleasure. Perhaps coyly looking up at him through his lashes - Venomous would have graciously assisted in doing his makeup, of course. But, Boxman would play hard to get, once he had Venomous where he wanted him (maybe splayed out in Boxman's own bed, cocks in hand, tongue tasting Boxman's usual scent of iron and feathers in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous groaned, remembering the smell. Cob, he should hate that scent, but it was so ingrained with Boxman in his mind that even a whiff of it made his heart flutter and pants tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined watching Boxman admire himself in the mirror, teasing up the skirt of his gown slowly, eyes locked on Venomous's reflection as he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a timid knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cob damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman could feel sweat already collecting on his hands as he opened the door to Venomous's room. The professor was lounging in bed, blankets rumpled in his lap. He yawned in a way that seemed almost artful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh heh... Hey there, PV... I just was, uh, wanting to let you know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous shifted, almost like he was squirming. "Spit it out already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, yes." Boxman tapped his claws together. His work uniform felt even more constricting than normal, now that his usual method of de-stressing had been thwarted so spectacularly. "I just wanted to... apologize for this morning. Er, what you. Interrupted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous shifted again, high spots of color darkening his cheeks, even though his expression was blank. Boxman worried that he'd somehow made Professor Venomous even angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really isn't all that... salacious," Boxman added, hating the wheedling tone to his voice. "It's just stress relief."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous arched an eyebrow at him and Boxman cringed. He was pretty sure he'd have to wring the sweat out of his lab coat at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to say that it won't happen again," Boxman said, straightening his spine to mimic confidence he didn't feel. "Anyways, PV, enjoy your nap!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he made his escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venomous shoved the blanket aside as soon as Boxman's steps faded. Cob, what did it say about him that he was still hard after that? He'd almost been caught, and that would have ruined everything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fisted his cocks, all thoughts of foreplay gone as he kept his strokes quick and dirty - he had to hurry in case Boxman came back, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cob, "stress relief"? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite the euphemism, Boxman,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought with a wicked grin. He imagined Boxman in that dress again, the collar tugged down so that he could tease at his nipples. Maybe in front of a mirror, or lounging on Venomous's own silk sheets. Venomous was startled by the sheer surge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt at the thought. One wicked twist of his wrist and swipe of a thumb across the drooling heads of his cocks and he was coming with a bitten off groan, toes curling from sheer pleasure. He went limp with a satisfied sigh, then looked down at his lap to survey the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cob damn it…" Now to dispose of the evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only as he was tipping his dirtied slacks and a handful of tissues down the incineration chute that he realized Boxman had said he wouldn't be indulging this way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Well, we'll see what I can do about that…" he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and it didn't take an evil genius to figure out that Lord Boxman was... unsettled. His already volatile nature only became more pronounced. One moment he was cackling evilly as he described his villainous schemes, the next he was snarling and destroying his own weapons of mass destruction, insisting they weren't good enough. Then he'd storm off in a huff - or worse, in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly something had to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous had a plan. A cunning plan, in fact. Obviously, what Boxman needed was to get off. A day of self-pleasure, like the one Venomous had unwittingly interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who better to help Lord Boxman relax than his dear business partner, Professor Venomous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cackled to himself, rubbing his palms together in wicked glee. Yes, all the necessary materials were set to arrive before the weekend and he'd already cleared both of their schedules, so all that was left was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, boss? You're kinda creeping me out..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh. Sorrey, Fink. Just... making plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and went back to her handheld videos game as Venomous resumed his cackling - much more quietly, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday night, Venomous admired himself in the mirror. He'd applied a little more makeup than normal, thanks to some helpful tutorials online and his own steady hands. He looked damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little black dress really emphasized his figure, particularly his trim waist and long legs. The high heels weren't new, per se, as his boots always had heels, but stilettos were a revelation. They looked dangerous with their shiny black straps and dagger-like heels. Add in the mascara and eyeshadow applied more heavily than usual, and he was left looking equal parts sexy and evil, if he did say so himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He applied a touch of lipstick, just to darken his mouth (and subtly draw attention to his sharp teeth) and shamelessly ogled his reflection. If he'd seen himself in a villain bar, he absolutely would have hit on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He usually didn't mind the loss of his muscular physique when he transitioned from Laserblast to Venomous, but he found himself regretting the loss of his butt. It was still finely sculpted, of course, but his ass as Laserblast had been exquisite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well," Venomous mused, tasting the artificial cherry of his lipstick as his tongue curled over the L. "I still look good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxy wouldn't know what hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boxman shut the door in Venomous's face, convinced that he must be hallucinating. His heart pounded in his ears and his face felt hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous... in a dress? A really, really nice dress. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another knock at the door, this one faster, almost testy sounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman cringed as he opened the door once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous had one hip cocked, and his lips twitched down in a frown for just a moment before curving up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening Boxy," he said. His eyes were half-lidded, the lids shaded something dark and smoky with flecks of gold that appeared in the right light. "May I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cob, it was weird. Professor Venomous didn't ask for anything. He took it, seized it! Carpe... something or other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman opened his mouth to comment on it - it seemed inappropriate to comment on his dre- er... clothes, considering he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing - but then Venomous brushed past him, strutting with sensuous strides and the words dried up in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous settled on his bed, crossing his long, long legs in an almost dainty way. Boxman could feel blood rushing between his own legs, his cock twitching in its sheath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming- Er, come in!" Boxman briefly contemplated jumping out a window from sheer mortification. "What, ah… What can I do you for? I mean, do for you! What can I do for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem… stressed lately," Venomous purred, sprawling across the foot of his bed. One of the thin straps of his dress slid down his shoulder, exposing more of those lilac collarbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman opened his mouth, only for a strangled noise to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Venomous looked smug. "I just thought we should take the weekend off to… relax. You and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman eyed him warily. Was this some sort of weird test? "Well sure, PV! Like a project just for fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I imagine you and I will have… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fun." He licked his lips, the little forked ends flicking out for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like attacking the plaza?" That was fun! And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Venomous loved that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous's face fell for a split second and Boxman tried not to panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Maybe later," Venomous conceded, "but I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans in mind. A night in, if you will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman blinked, tapping his talons together. "W-what else would we do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous looked outright exasperated. "Maybe we could indulge in our… personal interests?" he hinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely he couldn't mean… Boxman's eyes darted to his closet where his collection was safely hidden away. "You… want to play dress up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for Cob's sake…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman yelped as his wrist was seized and he was yanked forwards. His humanoid landed rather higher on Venomous's outer thigh than he anticipated. It was so smooth! He found himself stroking the skin absently, wondering if he'd shaved, before cringing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm so sorrey, Professor!" he screeched, scuttling back in absolute mortification. "I - heh. Didn't mean to- to impose or-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his wrist yanked him forward once more, his hand urged even higher up Venomous's leg until his fingertips had dipped just beneath the hem. Boxman's avian hand fluttered uncertainly in the air before he allowed it to land on Venomous's opposite knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is… Is this alright, PV?" He chewed on his lower lip, fiddling with the hem of his dress with his humanoid hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're finally getting somewhere, at least," Venomous said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman blinked up at him, not quite sure how to interpret that. The professor smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Box. Relax. There's nothing wrong with the occasional… hobby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the way he said "hobby" sounded less like the meditative petting of fabrics that Boxman indulged in and more like… something else. Something much more intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he thought as his mismatched hands crept higher and Venomou's smile broadened to a smirk, maybe he could enjoy this type of hobby too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel more of his cock slide free. The fabric of his boxers brushing against the head teasingly, not quite enough to make up for strain of his sheath around his girth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should I-? What would you like me-? How-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous grinned, exposing his dagger-like teeth. He scooted closer until he was barely perched on the bed, his legs spread wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we start by putting that mouth of yours to good use?" Venomous purred. "Go on, Boxy. Get me wet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman flushed, but obeyed, pushing up the hem of his dress, then reaching until his fingers found the thin straps on the sides of Venomous's hips that apparently passed for underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you, uh. Can you lift your hips?" Boxman's voice barely shook, but clearly Venomous heard, judging from his smirk. Still, he braced his hands behind him and arched his back, only the tips of his toes still touching the floor. Boxman tugged the underwear free - if it could even be called that. It was black, but practically transparent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman swallowed, eyes riveted on the matching cocks standing side by side, hard and twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous settled back down, bare butt on Boxman's bed, and crooked a finger at him. "Well? Don't you have a job to do? Get to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He shifted nervously from foot to foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean." Venomous smoothed his hair back and cleared his throat. "If you want to. I thought, uh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do!" Boxman blurted, his voice coming out in a mortifying squeak. "Ahem. I mean, I do." Thank Cob, a much manlier tone. "I just wanted to make sure you wanted-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Venomous's cheeks darkened to a shade of lavender. "Er, that is… yes. I'd like- I mean, I'm not opposed to, if you wanted, er…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good enough for me!" Boxman beamed. And then, before he lost his nerve, he squeezed Venomous's cocks together with his flesh hand and took them both in his mouth as far as they could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK!" Venomous threw his head back, but not before Boxman's mechanical eye zoomed in on his face, twisted with pleasure. "Mm... Cob, Boxy, you just get - ha - right to it, don't- don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman hummed, half in agreement and half to see what Venomous would do. The answer, apparently, was moan loud and long, like something out of one of those internet videos Boxman definitely didn't watch on particularly lonely, pent-up nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, your mouth…" Venomous hissed. He let out an unhappy noise when Boxman pulled off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… is that to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Professor?" Boxman asked, batting his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Cob's- yes, I like it, now put your mouth back on my-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say please!" Lord Boxman grinned. Venomous was already squirming and he'd barely even started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous growled, eyes narrowed menacingly. Boxman tried not to show how hot under the collar that made him. "...please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that, PV?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for-" Before Boxman could even process it, Venomous's hand was in his hair, yanking him mercilessly forward, shoving his mouth ruthlessly onto his cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmph! Mm!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yesssss, Boxy. Just like - fuck! Just like that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venomous groaned, feeling that wide mouth swallow him down with ease. He could feel Boxman's nose pressed into his pubes and see the cheeky upturned corners of his mouth as he grinned around both of Venomous's cocks. The noises he made as he sucked and slurped were obscene - wet and sloppy, with the occasional whistling of air that slipped in where his lips couldn't quite seal around them both. He was pretty sure Boxman's saliva was dripping down his balls, but it was hard to make himself care when Boxman took his cocks so damn well - making those breathy sighs and pleased hums each time Venomous pulled him back onto his cocks. He felt his balls drawing tight, pleasure building -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxy. Box! W-wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled off with one last, utterly filthy slurp. "Wha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were darkened from his... efforts, and Venomous tried not to moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to last if you... ahem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that the point?" Boxman cocked his head, looking adorably confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was planning something a little more, shall we say, reciprocal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm preeeeetty sure I'm too short for us both to do that at the same time, heh." He grinned, running his fingers through his impossibly mussed crest of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The infamous "sixty-nine" hadn't been what Venomous had been alluding to, but he decided immediately that some day he was going to make that happen, laws of physics be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant-" Venomoys sighed. "Look, just come here. Wait, strip first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bossy, PV." Boxman flashed a crooked grin before tearing off his lab coat. Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cob, that was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buttons popped as Boxman yanked his shirt open, revealing his soft chest and stomach which disguised his frankly drool-worthy muscles. Boxman wriggled his pants down his wide hips and Venomous wished desperately that Boxman had turned around first so he could watch that round ass-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, then Boxman's cock sprung free and Venomous decided he quite liked the front view as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It curved upwards sharply and was mouthwateringly thick. It appeared to have emerged from some sort of slit and was already well coated in a type of viscous slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Cob, I need that inside me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Venomous thought, squiming slightly and trying to hide it. One would think it was engineered to find his prostate - in fact, if Boxman had shown any sort of inclination towards bioengineering, Venomous might have suspected it. As it was, his cocks dribbled a bit more precum at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not even going to last long enough for him to get me ready,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman shifted from foot to foot. "Er, PV?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Venomous vowed to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Up here," Venomous purred, patting his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman clambered up until he was kneeling between Venomous's spread thighs. "Like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous grinned and yanked him forward, even as he sprawled back flat against the bed. As predicted, his cocks were perfectly positioned to rub up against that wet slit even as Boxman's cock dripped precum onto his rucked up dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's eyes tracked his gaze and he flinched. He moved to scramble back, but Venomous stubbornly held him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PV!" Boxman hissed, scandalized. "I'm getting your dress dirty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cob,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous hadn't meant to say that out loud, but as those mismatched eyes widened, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, Boxy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruin it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want you to." At the moment, Venomous was pretty sure he'd never wanted anything more in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman blushed, but obeyed - rocking his hips forward so his cock rubbed against the soft material of the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puh- PV..." Boxman panted. "I need more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want my hand?" Venomous cooed, moving like he was going to wrap his fingers around that fat cock, but stopping just short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnnn yes! Please, Professor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor? The first half of his villain name didn't usually get him hot, but something about the way Boxman said it... well, maybe he'd look into some roleplay for a future date. Boxman would look good in a schoolgirl uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your thighs together and I will," Venomous said, putting future sex schemes aside for later. Boxman groaned, but obeyed. His thighs squeezed around Venomous's cocks. He returned the favor by wrapping his fingers around Boxman's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward, trying to roll his hips up while stroking Boxman's cock. The angle was awful. He was pretty sure he was going to sprain something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dual orgasm somehow snuck up on him, he was so caught up in watching that thick, green-tinted cock slide in and out of his lilac grip. The sudden peak of pleasure was enough to leave him limp and twitching against the bedspread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PV!" Boxman looked desperate - sweaty and aroused, but lost without Venomous's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get yourself off," Venomous slurred as soon as he was able to get his tongue working. "Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boxy. Come all over me, ruin my dress, I want it!" He was babbling now, but he didn't care, because Boxman had seized his cock and was pumping his fist over the swollen length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two- and then he was coming, shooting stripes of ejaculate across his dress before collapsing onto the bed next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some indefinite amount of time later, after they'd both caught their breath, Boxman rolled onto his side to face Professor Venomous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous rolled onto his side to mirror him. His hair was ruffled, but he looked as smug as a lion-adjacent eating an antelope burger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say? I'm a generous business partner and you were… stressed about giving up your hobby. I just wanted to show you that there's no harm in </span>
  <em>
    <span>indulging</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself to… relieve stress on occasion." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman coughed, trying to cover up his awkwardness and confusion. "Uh, PV. I, heh, I appreciate what you were trying to do, but the...dressing up isn't a sexual thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. What."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman scrambled upright and hopped off the bed. He eased open his closet and picked out one of his favorite scarves - this one was crocheted or knitted or something so that it had little ridges. It was soft and silky enough not to irritate his fingertips, but textured enough to be grounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, this one's nice when I don't have time to really indulge all that much." He hopped back onto the bed and laid the scarf reverently between them. He felt oddly shy doing this in front of Venomous but… well, it seemed silly hiding it when Venomous had already seen him fully dressed up, mid-spin. He ran his fingers over the scarf again and again, tension uncoiling from his body with each stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels good. Calm." Normally he'd have it hanging up on the back of his closet so he could pet it with both hands, but this wasn't so bad. It was kinda nice, having Professor Venomous near him, but not overwhelming him with touch as he… indulged, to use PV's euphemism. "I like petting my tummy in the dresses. Or spinning and watching the fabric. But this is fine for your normal, everyday stress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the light come on behind Venomous's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>stimming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous covered his face with his hands, his ears nearly eggplant-colored from the force of his blush. His nails were painted a sparkly black. "It's… it's a type of- I suppose it's not important." He peeked between his fingers, a grimace on his face. "It really wasn't sexual, was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already told him that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Boxman thought, slightly exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've made a complete fool of myself." Venomous said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said I minded it!" Boxman blurted. "I mean, just because I don't dress up for that reason doesn't mean we can't, uh, enjoy it together. If you wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… wouldn't mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman flashed a toothy grin. "Oh, PV, it'd be my pleasure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled. "Good, because I had this idea for a roleplay…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>